Heroes of Olympus book 2 and a half
by gothedistance3
Summary: Who is the 7th demigod of the great prophecy?  Not complete Mark of athena, caus it starts halfway through SoN. Inc. my OC. All rights to Rick Riordan.  ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes of Olympus-Book 2 1/2

Chapter 1

Daphne stood at the side of the road, her thumb held out in front of her. She wouldn't normally hitchhike, but she was getting desperate; she had been walking for, what, six days now? But now she finally felt as if she were close: the instincts that have been guiding her the past week told her-she was no more than a couple kilometres away. From where? Daphne wasn't sure. But the lady in white had told her to go this way. She could have just been a hallucination, but Daphne knew she was more than that...

_6 days ago_

Daphne sat bolt upright in her bed. She just had the strangest dream, one that kept flicking through little scenes. At first she saw a huge ship, with a golden dragon-head mast that seemed to be under construction. An orange clad teenage girl and two guys were standing back, comparing the craft to old blueprints. Then she saw three other teens, again two guys and a girl, speeding across open water in the most pathetic-looking excuse for a boat Daphne's laid eyes on. Her dream shifted again, and she was in a huge cavern, with stalagmites hanging 100 feet above her. A pale boy in an aviators jacket was making his way across yellowing grass. Suddenly, the cavern shook, as if the rocks themselves were rumbling with laughter. The boy drew a sword that was made from some sort of black metal, but before Daphne could make out what was happening, she woke up.

This is what she had been waiting for; a sign that proved she belonged somewhere else. For the past year or so, Daphne's life has felt off. It all seems so...pointless. No, she wasn't depressed, just sort of bored with a life that seemed like a copy of everyone else's. She didn't really know who she was anymore. She didn't hang out with her friends as much, or even tried getting out. It was like she was in a rut, that her life was waiting for a new story. Daphne had thought of running away, but she was worried about her family-about how they would worry for her. And after all they've done for her, she would just hurt them.

But right now, she wasn't thinking about her family. She had to get to where ever those kids were; the ones who were building the boat. Daphne threw herself out of bed and jumped into a pair of sturdy jeans and blue t-shirt. She grabbed a backpack, which she filled with an extra shirt, socks, her wallet, and a small sleeping bag. She put on a necklace with a silver pendant-a gift from her dad when he went to Greece. She laced up her sneakers, and Daphne's last act before flying out the door was to leave a note on the desk: _I love all of you. I'm sorry._

The fifteen year old flew into the streets, and started navigating herself out of the suburbs; her best chance was to get to open roads. But when Daphne came to her first intersection, she collapsed in despair. What is she thinking? She has no plans, no transportation, and nowhere to go.

Daphne hung her head, when a bright white light blazed on in front of her. Assuming they were headlights from a car that had come off the highway, she braced herself for impact. No sooner had she put up her hands had the light died down. Daphne opened her eyes and squinted at the person before her, uncomprehending. She was a tall woman, maybe forty years old, with a white gossamer gown, and her long black hair in a braid down her back. Her face was stern as she glared down at the girl disapprovingly. Daphne was stunned, but quickly got to her feet. She didn't know who this person was, but she felt the need to please her.

"You're not giving up yet, are you?" The woman said, looking annoyed. Daphne was at a loss for words her mouth silent as it opened and closed like a goldfish.

"You have to go and help them, prove yourself a hero. Without you, the others won't win this war."

Hero? War? What is this lady talking about? Finally Daphne was able to form a sentence. "I'm not a hero. Now who are you, and where are you suggesting I go?"

The woman's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't snap at me! " Daphne took a step back, "And I will tell you where to go once you show me some respect!"

Daphne decided that it was probably better to be nice. She didn't trust her, but the lady seemed to not be completely...human. When she yelled before, Daphne swore she saw her eyes flash pure white.

"Please," she squeaked, trying to sound sorry, "please tell me where to go."

"Well," the woman said, crossing her arms, "you are going to camp, obviously. And you'd better get there soon. In a little over a week the others will leave, and unless you can fly, you'll never catch up. The American border, of course, would be that way." She pointed south down the highway. "After that, you should be able to find your own way. And Daphne, don't disappoint me." She averted her eyes as the lady glowed with a blinding light, which faded to reveal that Daphne was alone again.

The woman's last words rang in her head. _Don't disappoint me. _She sounded like her mom, stern, in a "it's for your own good" kind of way. But what did she mean by it? Daphne still didn't know who she was, but she started walking down the road towards the border that separated the edges of Ottawa and New York State. If only she realized then what was in store for her.

•••

So, that is what lead Daphne to where she is today. Standing at the side of the road, hoping someone will be kind (or stupid) enough to offer her a ride. She knew that it-the camp, as she was told- was close. And she did not want to spend another night in the woods. Not that it had been very cold; it was mid-June, and she had her trusty sleeping bag with her. The woods were scary-she'd always hear grunts in the dark, and see shadows looming towards her. That's what prompted her to get a weapon-okay, it was a crowbar she found in the ditch, but it made her feel safer.

Headlights illuminated the road in front of her. _Finally,_ she thought as an old green pickup truck pulled over. She checked out the license plate. MONTANA. Well, this guys a little far from home.

"Howdy," greeted a small, hill-Billy-esque man from the front seat, "where ya headed, kid?"

"Umm, a few miles that way," replied Daphne, not knowing exactly where herself.

"Well, hop on in."

Daphne climbed up into the cab and couldn't help but stare at the large thermos of hot soup in the cup holder. She hasn't eaten anything warm since about four days ago, when she ran out of money. At first she tried searching behind restaurants for old food, not wanting to steal. But after one incident with a very territorial dumpster cat, she had been eating whatever she could swipe from the highway rest stops. Daphne's hand went over the deep claw marks on her hand. "Stupid cat," she muttered.

"What'd ya say?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly, "my name is Daphne, by the way."

He started down the road. "Well, I'm Gus. Nice to meet'cha Daphne." Then he noticed her lingering gaze on his food. "Oh, go on and take a sip. Heck, eat it all, I'm stuffed."

"Really?" He gave her a grin, "Thanks!"

Daphne inhaled the soup as Gus filled the silence by telling her all about his truck, which he's had since 1963. Only after ten minutes of chatter did he finally ask:

"So, you're not runnin' away, are ye?"

She had been dreading that question-he seemed so nice, and she didn't want to lie to him. Then again, if she told him the truth, he'd probably think she was crazy.

She was grouping for words. "Well, I uhh-" All of a sudden, the truck came to a stop. Gus looked confused.

"What in the world-"

Daphne was glad for the distraction from their conversation. "I'll check it!" she said, jumping out of the truck, and almost immediately wishing she could jump back in. She tried to keep the shock from registering on her face. The vehicles front wheels had sunk two inches into the pavement like it was mud. Daphne had heard of cement getting soft in warm weather, but that was usually when the sun was out, and never like this.

"Yeah, you ah, you're stuck in a mud puddle," she told him, hoping her voice didn't waver, "just see if you can back up."

It took a few tries, but Gus managed to free himself. Daphne felt that this was a sign: she'll have to make the last leg of her journey alone. "Hey Gus, why don't you head back into town? I think I'll be fine from here."

He gave her a suspicious look. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I think they'll be more mud ahead, and you've already helped me so much. Thanks for everything."

You could see him weighing the options in his mind. "Okay," he said reluctantly, "but be careful kid."

She waited until Gus has driven out of sight to continue down the road. The clock in the truck told her it was nine thirty; she still had half an hour before it became pitch black. Then, on the top of the hill in front of her, Daphne spotted a huge pine tree. Her senses went crazy at the sight of it, and she knew that was where she needed to be. She could see a dark figure curled around the trunk, and something glittering on the lowest branch. Daphne was practically skipping now, her eyes wide and a smile spreading on her face as she made her way up.

Then she heard something that made her stop in her tracks: a low, canine growl pierced the silence, followed by a boy's scream that sounded close. Fear replaced her joy as Daphne bolted towards the pine, praying for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the 2nd chapter, and so far...one review! If you hate it let me know why, i need feedback guys! It will get better! PLEASE R&R **

**All rights to Rick Riordan(Except Daphne, who I invented)**

Chapter 2

Daphne was only halfway up the hill when a girl in armour ran out of the gloom towards her. She brandished a bronze dagger, and she had curly blonde hair that was falling out from under her silver, owl-shaped helmet.

The girl looked at Daphne, "What's chasing you?"

She started stammering, "It's not me, it's-"

All of a sudden there was a scream, and Daphne whipped around to see two boys burst from the trees with a trio of van-sized black dogs in pursuit.

The blonde was yelling at them, "Go to the tree! You'll be safe inside the boundary line!" Daphne and one of the boys raced up the hill, but she noticed that the others had stayed back. When she turned around she saw the other boy taking out a wooden club, then tear away his pants and shoes. At first she thought that he had _really_ hairy legs, but it looked more like sheep-skin long johns. He started whacking one of the monsters in the snout. The girl wasn't doing too bad either. She was keeping the other two dogs at bay, and when one snapped at her she slashed it with her knife, and it melted into a puddle of shadow.

The fight wasn't making much sense to her, so Daphne continued up the hill. Ten feet from the tree, the boy had stopped. She was about to yell _Get going! _when she spotted it: a long, purple reptile about the length of a school bus, with fierce eyes and steam coming out of its nose. It was curled around the pines trunk, and seemed to be guarding what looked like a solid gold bathmat that glittered on the lowest branch. The beast stared at her, as if daring her to take a step closer to his tree.

It made her long for the demon dogs.

Turns out she didn't have to wish for long. Daphne looked back to see that the fight had moved itself up the hillside - the wool-pants kid was no more than five feet from her, fending off a dog. The girl was further down, busy with monster #2. The demon nearest her swatted at the sheep boy with a tire-sized paw. He went flying off into the bushes, and out of sight. The monster wheeled around to the young boy, who looked so frightened she thought he'd cry.

Daphne shouted at the beast, "Hey, pick on someone your own size!"

The mutt ignored her as it slowly stalked towards the boy.

"Hey!" she said, chucking a pinecone at it, which bounced off it's forehead. It turned its huge, hound face to glance at her with what could only be described as a bored expression before looking back at the kid.

This was making Daphne angry. Who does this dog think he is, attacking people but not giving her the time of day? Before she knew what was happening, Daphne's instincts took over as she charged the beast. She pulled out her crowbar and started whacking it. The dog seemed confused and didn't notice the blonde girl, (who had slain the other demon) sneak up and slice it into shadows.

Daphne just stared at her. A replay of the events went through her mind: demon dogs, dragons, and the ground coming to life. Just then a bunch of orange, armor-clad teenagers where rushing from the other side of the tree.

"Annabeth, is everyone all right?" Daphne looked up at the speaker, and what little sanity she had got up and left.

The boy was tall and blonde, with electric-blue eyes. Beside him was a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and caramel-coloured skin, as well as a short Latino boy with dark curly hair.

They were the one from her dream-the kids who were working on the dragon ship.

Clearly, this was all too much for Daphne to handle, because the next thing she knew, the world was pulled from under her feet and her vision went black.

When Daphne started to come around, she expected to be back home in Ottawa; laying in her bed, everything that happened only a dream. But when she opened her eyes, she found herself, in an infirmary of sorts, filled with a bunch of cots and medical stuff. She was lying on one of the cots, and was glad to find her bag on the floor. Out the windows she could see that the sun had already risen, shining down on a valley that took her breath away.

A small lake glittered as canoes cut its surface. Strawberries baked in huge fields, and the pine tree was just visible on the top of the hill. Marble buildings dotted the valley, looking like Greek runes brought back to life an amphitheater, an open air pavilion, and a large forge. All over the place, kids in bright orange t-shirts roamed, and they seemed to be getting prepared for something big.

"Oh good, you're up."

Daphne whipped around and saw a girl emerge through the door. Actually, it was _the_ girl. The brown-haired one from her dreams, and last night-

Last night! All the details came flooding back to her, hundreds of questions needing answers. But the only one she was able to get out was:

"I fainted?"

The girl smirked, "I think you started to faint, but you got knocked out cold when your head hit a rock on the way down." She pulled up a chair beside the bed, "It was only last night. How much do you remember? Oh, my name's Piper, by the way, " she said, sticking out her hand.

"Daphne," she replied, shaking hands, "and I remember the dogs, and the boy. Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's doing fine. What I mean is, how did you get here? You weren't with any guides..."

Daphne was confused, but told Piper about the crazy lady who told her to come here. "...and, I'm supposed to help you... I kind of had this dream," she started to trail off, but Piper nodded for her to keep going, so Daphne continued; "You and those two guys from last night were building some kind of ship, and there was this cave and kids in the ocean and-" she saw the stunned look on the girl's face. "Where am I?"

Piper looked like she had come to some big realization. "You're at Camp Half-Blood. Daphne, you're a demigod. One of you parents is a greek god, and I think it was a goddess who told you to come here," Daphne felt like she'd faint again, "You have to see some people. But she doesn't get here 'till after lunch..." she started muttering to herself. But that was okay, since it gave Daphne time to think things over; somehow, even though it sounds crazy, she had to believe it. In a way, it made sense. There was only one problem: Daphne lived with both a mom _and_ a dad. One of them is a liar.

"Anyway," said Piper, shaking her from her thoughts, "I'll just let you watch the orientation video. Later I'll come back and we'll, umm, sort this out."

The way she said the last bit made Daphne nervous, but Piper just wheeled in a t.v. and started the VHS player. Before she closed the door, she called to Daphne over her shoulder, "Almost forgot, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**First story for fanfic! Please read and review!**

The Heroes of Olympus-Book 2 1/2

Chapter 3

The movie was about twenty years old, and the commentary was done by some goat-man (a satyr, as she later learned) dressed in 80's style clothing.

Daphne watched in awe as the satyr filled her in on everything she needed to know about her new life: the twelve main gods, monsters, weapons, cabins-she couldn't believe it. Well she could believe in the gods still being around, and monsters and even demigods. She just couldn't see how she could be one, how someone like her could ever be a hero.

The movie finished within half an hour, which is right when Piper returned, bringing the blonde girl from last night.

They walked over to her bed and Piper introduced them. "Daphne, this is my friend Annabeth."

The girls shook hands. Daphne tried being friendly. "You were the one on patrol last night?"

Annabeth grinned, "Yeah, nice of you to bring all those monsters with you."

"Hey now," giggled Daphne, "those were the kids' dogs. I didn't see a single monster my whole trip."

She looked puzzeld. "Really? Where did you walk from?"

"Ottawa," replied Daphne, "I've been on the road for a week."

Annabeth kept questioning her, "You've been in the woods for days, and you didn't get attacked once? That's, well, _really_ rare. You must be lucky if you made it here on your own."

Piper looked at her, "But she did have help. Daphne, tell her all the stuff you told me."

It was a little unsettling, having Annabeth's grey eyes staring at her so intently, but Daphne described the events leading up to her journey for Camp Half-Blood.

The two of them listened quietly, only interrupting twice. When Daphne was describing the white lady, Annabeth's grip tightened on the bedrail, and Piper whispered, "it sounds like-"

"I know," Annabeth's voice was furious, "go on Daphne."

The other time she interrupted was during the retelling of her dream.

"So the boat looked wrecked?"

"Pretty much," replied Daphne, "it didn't look like it could float, but it was speeding across the sea, and I didn't see a motor."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Who were the kids? What did they look like?"

"There was a big Asian guy, an African-American girl who looked about thirteen, and a Caucasian guy with dark hair and green eyes," Daphne's memory surprised her, "he looked about sixteen."

Piper looked shocked, "You don't think that-"

"Yes!" Annabeth had a hopeful expression, "How else would a boat like that travel at all? It's Percy."

"Um, excuse me, " said Daphne, "but do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, but he was kidnapped and now we're going to..." Annabeth trailed off, her mind racing. Piper gave Daphne a look that just said _Give her a minute._

Annabeth looked up a moment later, "You should see Rachel, she's the Oracle."

Piper agreed, "She can help make sense of your dream. I think she'll be getting here in about half an hour, which gives us just enough time to give you a tour."

"Umm," Daphne said, still confused of why she needed to see an _oracle, _"Great."

She got out of bed and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Then she noticed the crowbar lying on the floor, and picked it up. _Hey_, she thought to herself, _it's been pretty useful._

The three girls headed outside. It was probably late morning, but the air was already warm.

"So," Daphne said as they started towards the ampitheater, "what do you guys think my dreams are about, 'cause it's still sort of a mystery to me."

Annabeth was the first to reply. "Do you know about the Titan war?"

"Uh," Daphne had read up on a fair bit of mythology, "Like when Kronos attacked the gods thousands of years ago?"

"Yes and no. History tends to repeat itself, and Kronos tried to make a comeback last summer by attacking Olympus."

"Which is above the Empire State Building nowadays," chimed Piper.

Annabeth continued, "Yeah, son now, just like before, Gaea is planning on overthrowing the gods with her army of giants, and attacking them at their roots. There's a prophecy that says that seven demigods will be able to save the gods and lull Gaea back to sleep."

"So you're saying I had some dream about the demigods."

Annabeth looked her in the eye, "I'm saying you _are _one of the demigods."

**Sorry it's so short. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Not really sure how many people actually read this anymore...but a shout out to ****perrplatypus**** and ****bkaddictjk**** for reviewing:D (Hint hint everyone) Also check out my other story!**

**Hope you like it!**

Heroes of Olympus Book 1 1/2

Chapter 4

If Daphne had been drinking anything, she was pretty sure she would've drenched herself. "Wait, what?"

Piper looked a little confused as well, "Really Annabeth? She's only just got here."

"It makes sense," Annabeth assured them, "Hera has obviously been playing a big role in this prophecy, and she helped Daphne get here. Daphne made it just in time, considering the ship leaves tomorrow."

Piper was nodding now, "You're right. Only a really strong demigod could've made it here all on their own."

The two of them started walking towards the forges, talking excitedly. Daphne ran to catch up.

"Um, excuse me, but where is the 'ship' going?"

Annabeth answered, "Well, the seven demigods are actually apart at the moment. Some are here, the children of Greek gods, and some are at a Roman camp in California. Romans and Greeks don't mix well, so we were separated. We didn't even know they existed until eight months ago, when that two-faced, controlling, cow-loving-"

"Annabeth" Piper warned as thunder rumbled in the cloudless sky.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "anyway, so Hera knew we needed to unite, so she kidnaps my boyfriend Percy, and a Roman camper named Jason, and sends them to opposite camps. An 'exchange of leaders', so to speak."

Piper spoke up, "So now we're headed to California to get Percy-and whoever else from the prophecy-then head to Greece and send Gaea packing!"

Daphne stopped, "Are you insane?"

The other two had crossed the threshold into the forge-a messy workshop with half finished projects strewn around, but no on working on them-but she had paused in the doorway. The girls looked back at her.

"I'm not some hero! I've just got here, barely. I've never even seen a monster before last night, and I have no idea how to fight one! I don't want to go on some suicide mission where I'd just make more trouble for everyone else. I'm not brave, or smart, or daring. I couldn't even keep myself alive."

Neither of them looked too shocked by her outburst. Annabeth picked up a hunk of scrap metal and, quick as a viper, whipped it at Daphne's face. The girl's reflexes kicked in and she used her crowbar to bat it to the side. "WHAT THE HELL-"

"You're a lot stronger than you think," Annabeth replied calmly, "it's in your blood."

"Well!" interjected Piper, trying to ease the tension. She'd seen Daphne's face. _If looks could kill._ "Why don't we go see how the builders are doing?"

"Fine," Daphne said in defeat. She's the one who wanted to run away and start an interesting life. And that dream was just blown out of the water. She decided not to fight it. Also, there was something about Piper's voice that made Daphne want to agree with her.

The girls headed towards the beach when they were intercepted by a tall guy with curly have and a mischievous smile.** (A/N i've been waiting for him:P)**

"Hey guys, I'm guessing this is the newbie?"

"Hey Travis, " said Piper, "and yeah, this is Daphne." She gave a tentative wave.

"Still undetermined?" questioned another boy as he walked up. Daphne was suddenly seeing double: the other guy looked just like Travis, only not as tall.

Annabeth sighed, "Yep."

Travis II grinned, "That means you'll be bunking with us." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Connor by the way, would you like me to take your stuff to your cabin?"

"Nice try Stoll," Annabeth said before Daphne could react, "but aren't you guys supposed to be cleaning up the stables for Chiron?"

The twins smiled, "Of course, that's where we were headed," said Travis as they backed away, "just getting some fresh air."

Piper whispered in Daphne's ear:"They got sent on stable duty for replacing all the Ares' cabin's weapons with salami sticks."

Annabeth laughed, "Yep, children of Hermes, God of thieves-you probably would've never seen your backpack again."

"Oh," said Daphne. Right, these were all demigods. Then she stopped walking. "Wait a minute, who are your parents then?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

"And mine's Aphrodite, goddess of love." Said Piper, a little annoyed. This took Daphne by surprise. Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, yet it looked as it Piper's uneven hair had been cut with safety scissors, and she wasn't wearing a speck of make-up. But when she looked at her, Daphne saw that she was naturally pretty, even though she tried to hide it. As for Annabeth, it wasn't hard to believe that her mom was the wisdom goddess.

"Well, we're here."

Daphne looked up and gasped. They were on the beach, and right in front of her was the largest ship she's ever seen-except in a dream. It had three decks, three masts, and twenty cannons on either side. The bronze dragon head gleamed at the bow, and orange t-shirt clad kids were scrambling about; climbing the gang plank hammering in the steering wheel, even swabbing the decks.

She spotted the Latino boy from her dream on the top deck giving out instructions.

Annabeth looked around, "I'm going to try and find Rachel."

"C'mon Daphne," Piper said as they entered the ship , "time for you to meet some of the seven."

**The next chapt. Will be longer-this just seemed like a good place to stop. And the next one is actually my favourite, so PLEASE:read and review. You know you want to. Just do it.**

**Seriously. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, here it is: a slightly longer chapter. (1,213 words)*GASP!*And it also might be the 2nd to last:'( yeah, nobody really reads it, even thought i like it, so...review? pity review?**

Heroes of Olympus Book 2 and a Half

Chapter 5

The girls walked up to the main deck, where dozens of campers were busy putting the finishing touches on the boat.

They had just reached the top step when Piper called, "Hey Leo!"

The boy grinned and walked towards them. He had dark curly hair and nimble fingers that couldn't seem to stop moving; from tapping his leg to brushing his hair.

"Hey Beauty Queen, what's up?"

"Leo, meet Daphne, one of the new campers from last night."

Leo shook her hand, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire." Suddenly, Leo's hair lit up in flames. Daphne gasped and let go of his hand, but Piper just shoved him, "Gods, you're such a show off."

"You're just jealous Mclean."

"No, you are a show off," the blonde guy from last night walked out from behind him, and stuck out his hand to Daphne. "Don't mind the repair boy. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. What's this about?" he asked, looking at Piper.

She took a deep breath, "Well, Annabeth and I think that Daphne, um, might be one of the seven."

The boys looked shocked. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Annabeth ran over to them. "Guys, come on, Rachel's here."

As the five of them left the ship, Daphne couldn't help noticing that many of the campers who had heard their conversation trailed behind them, eager to see if she was 'the one'.

They walked over to a crazy assortment of cabins, forming a big Ω. They all had some strange theme, the only thing the same about them was a big brass number. However, Daphne didn't have time to examine them, because she noticed there were people waiting for her in the clearing.

The first one she noticed was a centaur; the sleek, white body of a horse, but where his neck should be sprouted the upper body of a middle age man with a scraggly brown beard. Daphne remembered from the video that he was Chiron. Yep, _the _Chiron, trainer of all the classic heroes like Achilles. He was in a deep conversation with a bare-footed, red-haired girl. Her dark cloak made her look almost mysterious, but her marker-stained jeans and bright green shirt ruined the image. Thq two stopped talking when they saw the group approach.

"You must be Daphne, " the centaur said with a smile. "I am Chiron, and this is Rachel, our oracle. Please child, tell us your story."

Daphne was nervous, but Annabeth and Piper gave her reassuring nods. She told her story for the third time that day, only now it felt like a presentation, with over half the camp hanging on her every word.

When she finished everyone turned to Rachel, as if waiting for her verdict.

"Well Daphne, you're lucky you got here on time, because you are one of the seven." Campers gasped and looked awed. It's like everybody thought she was lucky, but it just made Daphne feel queasy. "You will leave with the others tomorrow for Camp Jupiter, then to Rome. Percy, as well as the other two riding in the boat in your dream, are also children of the prophecy."

People started to cheer until a voice spoke up from the crowd, "Wait, isn't that eight?"

They all turned to face Rachel, who had a guilty expression, "Um, actually-"

"No," Annabeth's voice was solemn, "there's Jason, Leo, Piper, Daphne, Percy and the two Romans. I'm not one of them."

Everyone gasped again. Jason looked at her, "But I always thought-"

"No, I knew I wasn't one from the prophecy. I'm still going with you, to save Percy and because, frankly, you'll need all the help you can get. But in the end, I won't be the one to defeat Gaea."

Chiron spoke, "Then it is settled. Tomorrow Daphne will accompany the others on their quest. But to do that, the Argo II must be ready, so everyone please, back to work!"

Campers trickled away until Daphne was left with her other quest mates, Chiron, and Rachel. She turned to face all of them. "Look, I know you guys need me to help you save the world, but I'm really not ready! I don't know how to fight monsters, and I don't even know who my godly parent is."

"Well, isn't that your parent?" questioned Chiron.

"Huh?"

He pointed at her necklace. Daphne unclasped it and examined the silver pendant-the gift from her dad. It was an uneven circle with the profile of a woman's face engraved in the metal. "You're saying this is my mom?" Annabeth looked at it too. "I can't tell who this is supposed to be. Chiron, do you know?"

He took the pendant, the handed it back. "I'm not sure who that is," Something about his voice made Daphne think that he knew _exactly_ who it was, "I guess you'll have to wait until you're claimed. Either way, it doesn't matter. Whoever your parent is does not define who _you_ are."

She was putting her necklace back on when Leo spoke up: "Do you know what type of weapon you want?" Daphne had actually been thinking about that since she watched the movie. She'd narrowed it down to either a bow & arrow or a sword, but since her aim isn't great, and she took fencing lessons for her school play, she finally said "a sword."

Leo grinned, "Great, wait right here!" He spun around and took off, running into cabin nine. They all looked at each other quizzically until he came out carrying a gleaming 3-foot long bronze sword with flame designs on the hilt.

Piper look surprised. "Leo," she asked, "where'd you get that?"

"I made it." Leo said as we all admired it, "I was thinking of retiring my hammer, but this turned out too light for my many muscles." He flexed his skinny arm. "So Daphne, do you want it?"

"Really?" She took it tentivley from his hand. It was perfectly balanced. She did and experimental slash. "It's perfect, thank you!" She gave him a one armed hug, the sword in her other hand.

"Hey, what's a deadly weapon between quest buddies?"

Daphne smiled. At least now, with 3 feet of sharpened bronze, she felt as if she stood a chance.

• • •

The rest of her day was a blur. Annabeth had started teaching her how to use her sword, and they spared for hours. At dinner, Daphne burnt over half her food, praying to every goddess she knew. _One of you is my mom. Please, tell me who you are._

By bedtime, she was exhausted but she still listened for hours as the Hermes kids told her of the many "fun things" they'd done at camp. (most of which she was certain were illegal.)

While she was lying in her sleeping bag, she couldn't help but admit how fun her first day at Camp Half-Blood had been, and how she dreaded the fact that it might be her last.

**There you are. The next chapter is probably the last...so it you are reading this-PLEASE JUST PRESS THAT FREAKIN' BUTTON! **

**And that's all i ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well gang, it's been a fun ride, but this is my final chapter:( I'm not too sure where to go from here, and I'm sorry about ending it here. I might take it up again one day, but I'm going to start some new stories (one that I've actually figured out an ending for.)**

**But thank you so much to ****rockhard ****for your comment/guru wisdom. I'm not sure about the challenges, but THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU are officially my new favourite person.**

Heroes of Olympus book 1 and a Half

Chapter 6

"Are you scared of spiders?"

"Kind of."

"Do you like math?"

"Nope."

"Do you gossip a lot?"

Daphne sighed; they had just left camp two hours ago. The campers crowded the beach for the send off, when-instead of sailing away-the ship floated up into the sky and started its journey to the west coast. The ship pretty much sailed itself, which gave the group time to practise fighting, learn about monsters, and of course, drill Daphne about information that could lead to finding out her godly parent. Based on her looks-dark brown hair, olive complexion and grass green eyes, the demigods' initial thoughts were Demeter. But after Daphne claimed she got her eyes from her dad, and the fact that she hated cereal, the goddess of agriculture was ruled out.

"It's probably some minor goddess," Piper said at last, "I mean, you said you've never been attacked in your life. Your scent probably isn't that strong."

The others murmured in agreement and went back to sparing. By dinner time, Daphne was ravenous. She chowed down on Leo's fajitas, listening to stories about Annabeth and Percy, and the other three's adventures from last winter.

Leo was talking excitedly, "So then I came into the warehouse and destroyed all the Cyclopes' single handidly, since Sparky here had gotten himself hurt."

"What was that, Valdez?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, son of the lord of the universe, but you're not always the center of attention."

Jason stood up from his chair. "Them there's fighting words."

Leo set his hands ablaze, "Bring it, Peter Pan."

It was entertaining to watch them fight, but Jason won when he flew Leo up to the crow's nest, and he had no way of getting down.

When Daphne was lying in her hammock, sleep evaded her. She tossed and turned, but was too anxious; the boat would be arriving by tomorrow morning.

Finally she got fed up and walked out to the top deck. The soft pink glow on the horizon told her the sun would rise soon. She saw a figure sitting on the edge of the boat, and went to join them.

"Hey," greeted Annabeth as she sat down, "couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really." Said Daphne, "are you thinking about Percy?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm really anxious now. I can tell that were almost there."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The girls sat in silence. Finally, the peeked over the horizon and bathed them in gold light.

Daphne caught her breath, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Annabeth looked at her, the gasped, pointing above her head.

Daphne looked up and saw a hologram of a sunrise identical to the one in front of her. "What is that?"

"Your mother," Annabeth stammered, "Eos. _That's_ why most monsters never came after you."

Daphne was confused, "Well, she's a goddess right?"

Annabeth replied uncertainly, "Some call her a goddess, but she's more commonly referred to as...a Titan."

"What? But they're...they're the bad guys."

"Not necessarily," she said, talking faster, "there are good Titans. I mean, I'm not even sure if Eos took part in the Titan war. Monsters never attacked you because they probably weren't sure who's side you were on."

Suddenly Chiron's words popped into Daphne's head : _Whoever your parent is does not define who you are._

But those words didn't help her now. Annabeth was trying to sound comforting, but her gaze was wary. She might as well have been screaming at Daphne:

_Who's side are _you _on?_

**Sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it. I might take it up again, but either way, the next chapter won't probably be for a long time. SOOO sorry for a cliffie.**

**-gothedistance3**


End file.
